Harry Potter, and his last year at Hogwarts
by EmDahling
Summary: Its Harry's final year, could it possibly be his final hour? Start this year during the summer, love interests happen, and new faces come into play.
1. Default Chapter

There lying on her bed was some letters the girl had received over the summer. She looked from the small handwriting, and the big messy letters, both hand writing belonging to her two very best friends. She left the letters there, collecting dust, is what her mom said when she peered in the door way.  
  
"Dear please remember to put those away." Fiona Granger commanded her now16- year-old daughter. She gazed at her baby girl, all grown up with her straight brown hair, and brown eyes. She thought to herself, 'She was lucky to get my eyes, but she should really be happy for getting her fathers nose.' She laughed to her self, getting her daughters attention. "How many more days till you leave."  
  
"Twenty mom." Hermione replied to her mum. "And I cant wait I haven't seen Harry and Ron in such a long time."  
  
"Well its natural to miss your friends dear." Fiona said laughing. "Why don't you just invite them over for the remainder of the summer?" Her daughters eyes looking brightly up at hers.  
  
"Do you mean it?" Hermione asked getting excited.  
  
"Of course, but let me ask your father, but im sure he will be no trouble." Mrs. Granger said taking her daughters laundry hamper and walked down to the laundry room through the contents into the machine and turned the dial, soon a soft humming started and she exited the room. There across the hall was the office. She didn't knock, she hated shut doors in the house, but Fiona had to live with that others needed privacy. She opened the door, and found her husband on the phone. She flashed him the look of needing to talk.  
  
"Uh sorry Rich, I have to call you back, Fi has the look in her eyes again." He said then laughed. "Yeah I remember what tee time." She shut the door behind her and walked farther into the office. There were shelves of books, on dental care, and even molds of teeth some diagrams showing what plaque did, and some pictures of tribes in remote parts of the world the Grangers have gone to provide dental care too. Pictures of children hugging her, and old men and women smiling while holding tooth paste, did they expect them to use it, no but they could try. She gazed at a picture that reminded her when she and her husband were offered to go on such trips. It was just before August, they received this offer, and she almost turned them down because her first priority in life was Hermione, but when Hermione got her letter, they were able to go during school. "Ok see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. "What can I help you with darling?"  
  
"Hermione is lonely." Mrs. Granger started.  
  
"Is that so." Mr. Granger said stroking his imaginary goatee on his chin.  
  
"Knock it off Jack." She said threatening him. "I said she could have her friends come over."  
  
"Splendid." He said. "But what's wrong?"  
  
"Why do you think something is wrong?" Fiona asked. "Ok well its just they are two boys."  
  
"I don't know." He said.  
  
"Dear they are just friends besides you are going away." She fought for her daughters happiness, and probably saneness.  
  
"I thought we were." Jack said. "Make you a deal, they can come over if you still go away with me."  
  
"But who will be here to supervise." She asked.  
  
"They are 16 let them have fun, and you even said they were just friends." Jack said. "Now go tell her the good news."  
  
'Fine." She said smiling knowing she won the argument. This is what she was hoping for the whole time. She climbed the steps. "Dear write your friends." She screamed with happiness.  
  
"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU." She said jumping up and down, grabbing the closest quill in sight. Hermione went frantically around the room pulling out parchment and ink. She wrote a quick invitation to Ron and Harry asking them to come over. She sent the owl and watched it fly off into the sky.  
  
It was about two in the afternoon, when a tawny owl came flying down and landing on to a tree and watched a boy that was pushing an old fashion lawn mower the kind with no engine. He was muttering under his breath for the last hour and a half.  
  
"Great work out, need the sun." the sweaty black headed boy said. "Good exercise, then why didn't they get porky to do it for them." Porky was a secret nickname he had for his cousin Dudley, the diet was taking some affect, but he was still beefy, or porky. He was now able to eat more then just rabbit food. He got the occasional sweet, but if he had it, he would have to go to the gym to work it off. Parents had gotten somewhat strict when one time their customers wife looked at Dudley and mistake him as a gorilla. Harry thought it was a funny sight seeing her try to feed him a banana. The owl had landed on a branch and hooted at him for a good ten minutes now, so it flew up high and next thing you know, you here a big splat on the window, the just washed windows. He stopped and glared at the bird. It flew down and Harry took the letter from it, then he pocketed it and returned with the last row of grass, after putting away the cutter, and washed the poop stained window. He grabbed a apple and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. After biting into his apple, he opened the letter to read it right as he saw the handwriting he knew it was from Hermione.  
  
Hey Harry, Got some good news, you can come to my house for the remainder of the summer. Parents said it was great, in you last letter sounded like you were kind of bummed that Ron's parents were going to Romania, well come on over here, Ron is coming to I think. Just tell us when to come pick you up.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
He smiled, just like Hermione. He wrote her back saying tomorrow would be great. So watched Hedwig fly off into the sunset just in time to hear his named being screeched, to come down to dinner. He walked in no one looked at him, took his place and they all sat around and munched on their dinner with no talking going on between the family. He broke the unbearable silence.  
  
"Im going tomorrow." He said. It caught there attention. "My friend is coming to pick me up."  
  
"Not that ruddy weasey or watsy family." Uncle Vernon said as he looked over at the burden. "It cost a lot to fix that fence you know, and the window." He said. Harry recounted the memory the last time the Weasley family had come to get him. It was Bill, Charlie the twins and Ron and well they got in a fight and part of the house was blown away, not only did they put it back together they had to do some memory charms on the neighbors that saw. They got a mouthful when they arrived home. He laughed, but stifled it into a cough.  
  
"No, it's my other friend Hermione Granger." Harry said. Dudley looked at him, as did the others in the family.  
  
"Granger, as in James and Fiona Granger?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said not really knowing but sure.  
  
"You actually did something right boy." Vernon spat. "So you like the girl."  
  
"What do you mean right?" Harry asked. "And why do you want to know?'  
  
"Harry likes Hermione." Dudley said threatening his cousin. "Oh how cute, H&H."  
  
"That will be enough Dudley, it happens that the Grangers are a very big customer of Grunings we make the dentist drills." Uncle Vernon said. "They are picking you up tomorrow."  
  
"Yes?" Harry said.  
  
"Petunia we have to get him decent clothes, the boy cant go looking like that." Vernon said always scared of what people would think of him. They left the food there, went to the nearest clothes store, and bought Harry new clothes. He was still very confused but went along with it. They got back late and left Harry to his own devices. He packed his clothes and Hogwarts stuffed, and when he got back there was the Hogwarts letter, and school list. The next day Harry got to sleep in, eat breakfast in bed and not do chores. Vernon carried his suitcases down for him. The doorbell rang and he opened to see a man, he was smiling.  
  
"You must be Mr. Potter." Jack said smiling, he extended his hand and shook Harry's with a strong grip. "Im Jack Granger."  
  
"Hello." Harry said shaking the mans hand.  
  
"Vernon, how is life treating you?" Jack asked when he saw Vernon standing behind Harry.  
  
"Pretty well." He said and shook the mans hand, "You have a long way to go so have a safe trip have a good vacation Harry."  
  
"Thanks." Harry reacted, this was the first time he had ever said something civil to Harry in his life. They carried the bags out to the Sliver Four Runner.  
  
"So Harry, Hermione told me to tell you that she would be waiting at home." He said relying the message to Harry. "Don't ask me why she didn't come."  
  
"Its ok." Harry said laughing. He climbed in the passenger seat. "Um where are we going?"  
  
"Oh heading off to pick up your friend Ron." Jack said. "Wont take to long." A few moments pause, "I hope." They sat in silence for a few moments. Harry watched the scenery, and then there was a phone ringing. Jack pushed the phone the talk button, and a voice came on the line that made Harry feel butterflies in his stomach. "Hello?"  
  
"Dad where are you?" Hermione's voice came on to the phone.  
  
"Just picked up Harry, and we are headed for Ron's." Jack replied.  
  
"You don't need to Dad, he can flow here." She said you could tell the tone of irritation in her voice. "But that's not the reason im calling, I didn't know Sarah was getting married?"  
  
"Oh yeah, must of slipped my mind." Jack said in a forgetful tone. "So?"  
  
"She just called and informed me that my dress was ready." Hermione said the men in the car could tell she was getting impatient. "Do you know what she means dad?"  
  
"Ah no sweetie can't say I do." Jack said he looked at Harry, giving him a look to help him out. Harry shrugged. He covered the speaker part barely. "Help me out Harry."  
  
"No thank you sir, you got yourself in to this one." Harry said trying to whisper.  
  
"GUYS!" She snapped. "The dress is for me to be in the wedding."  
  
"Cool you get to be in a wedding." Jack said not getting the clue.  
  
"Its in Edinburgh." Hermione said. Jack went silent. Harry looked then pointed at the car in front of the vehicle. Jack slammed on his brakes.  
  
"I have to go Hermione, do you want us to get to the house alive?" He asked, not wanting to hear the answer.  
  
"Well." She started but he hung up before they could hear her reply.  
  
"I suddenly don't feel like going home now." Jack said as he pulled down a street to his right. "We will be there in a few minutes, and I have this feeling I will get yelled out from my wife and my daughter." Harry laughed and a few minutes later they pulled up in front of a nice house, it was clearly two stories 


	2. Spalshes and Sirius

Hey this is my second Fanfic, although it is not on this site. Explain a little to everyone, ok Sarah is a made up character, and I don't own any of the ones you do know though, they are pure J.K. Rowling.  
They pulled out the luggage and up to the front door. There was tension in the air.  
  
"HELLO?" Jack yelled from the entry way. "We are here." There was a yell from upstairs and the two brought the suitcases up stairs. Harry was almost ran over by a busy lady he didn't know. "Sweetie, this is Harry Potter." Fiona stopped and looked at the very handsome boy.  
  
"So you are the famous Harry Potter, I have been hearing all about." Fiona said and saw Hermione look out from her room. "Dear, Harry is here." Hermione walked from the room. "Well by the looks of it, we will be having a change of plans, you three will go with Hermione to the wedding, I hope that is ok."  
  
"Sure it is Mrs. Granger." Harry said smiling. "What ever is convenient for you."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to be so polite." She laughed. "Hermione why don't you show Harry to his room."  
  
"Ok." Hermione said smiling at Harry. He smiled back, his heart flopped, he loved to see Hermione smile; only three people knew for his feelings for Hermione. Ron, Ginny and Sirius, the reason these three is because he told Ron everything, and how the two would flirt just slightly gave it away to Ginny, and Sirius because Ron has a big mouth and now they loved to tease Harry. He followed Hermione down the hall, he could help but let his eyes roam over her from behind, She was taller, and her hair was straight and longer. It was straight last year, but it seemed to sway and he was put into a trance.  
  
While she was walking down the hall, memories were going through her head. Back to the end of fourth year, she kissed Harry on the cheek. She was the type of girl that never made the first move, she was afraid what he would do or say, but she had to. It was a spur of the moment decisions and then she ran off after saying have a great summer. Fifth year went by, she was shy at first around Harry, and he would do small things for her. The one time Snape had been extra nasty to her for answering four questions right in a row, she started crying, Harry squeezed her hand and showed her support. During the sixth year, he was hardly around, going to secret meetings, he hardly had time anymore, between school, sleeping, meetings, and homework. There were some parts but those memories were good ones, and she wanted to forget. She came from her trance and stopped in front of a door, she opened it to reveal a closet. She felt her face turn red with embarrassment. Harry laughed at the sight.  
  
"Did we go to far?" Harry asked and adjusted the strap of the bag he was carrying. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I could help you know." Hermione said reaching for a bag. However, he pulled from her reach. "Ok then, lets go." She said walking past and inhaling the smell of, what was it, he smelled clean but she couldn't put her finger on it. As she brushed past him, her shoulder brushed up against his chest, he felt his stomach plummet to his feet from the touch. He was hoping this year would be a normal year. They stopped in front of a door.  
  
"I hope this is the one." Harry over exaggeratedly moaned. She turned around and glared.  
  
"It is, I was just lost in thought." Hermione protested. She opened the door to reveal a room with two beds in it. It was a big room, with a wardrobe on each side of the room for both guests.  
  
"I take it Ron will be staying in the same room." Harry said looking about the big bright room. It was a pale blue décor with white trim; there were three skylights in the ceiling. Where else would a skylight go. Harry took the bed closest to the windows. He looked out to see the view. Wasn't much but another house after the large back yard. "Cool you have a pool."  
  
"Yes." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Can we swim in it?" Harry asked looking at her sweetly.  
  
"No we cant, the pool is there for decoration." Hermione said seriously. Harry's look fell.  
  
"Ok." He said turning and sat upon on his bed. "This is comfy." She laughed and she took a seat next to him, just close enough for the knees to brush up against each other.  
  
"Harry we can go swimming in the pool, I was joking." Hermione said shaking her head. He gazed into her eyes and grinned.  
  
"Can we go swimming now?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure, I don't know when Ron gets here." She said. "IM going to go put on my suit. See ya out there." She left and closed the door. Harry opened his suitcase. He didn't have a swimming suit. Therefore, he just waved his hand and a pair of navy blue trunks appeared in the air. He grabbed them and changed quickly. He rushed outside and jumped into the water. The water was freezing, and when he came up for a breath he was freezing and his teeth were chattering. Hermione came out with a towel. He got out and reached for the towel. However, Hermione wouldn't give it to him.  
  
"Come on Herm." Harry said calling her his nickname for her. She relented.  
  
"You should of gotten one." She said like a strict professor. He went red in the face so he picked her up and tossed her into the water screaming. She struggled in the water, she swam towards the surface.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs when she surfaced. He had the towel now hanging over his shoulders. He chuckled at the sight in front of him. Harry went to the side of the pool and held out his hand to her. She grabbed it and he helped her from the pool but she pushed him in, and he was still holding her hand. They came to the top; Hermione was coughing because of the water she swallowed. Harry swam to her side to help, but she pushed him away.  
  
"I hate you Harry." She said getting up from the pool. The towel was now in the pool; there was no use to it. She opened the door inside and yelled to her parents to bring her some towels for the two. Harry by that time was swimming around the pool doing laps. "Looks like someone had been working out all summer." She said. As he didn't tire after the 12th lap around the pool. He stopped and swam to where she had her feet dangling in the water.  
  
"Why don't you get in?" He asked, he rested his head on his arms and looked up at her.  
  
"Because its cold." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh come on, im bored swimming alone." Harry complained. He smiled at her. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Harry let go." She said warning him. He pulled slightly and he off balanced and fell into his grasp and into the water. He held up to her.  
  
"There, its not that cold." He said holding her closer. She looked up into his piercing emerald eyes. She felt her heart race. She pushed away.  
  
"Oh let me go." Hermione said swimming away. He swam after her. The flirting continued, Harry would swim under water and catch her. She would let him catch her and try to struggle from his arms. What they didn't know was that they had an audience. Well Harry knew something about one of the watchers, because he was always there. Sirius Black was always near him. Dumbledore told Sirius about away for him to become invisible. It was old magic, rarely ever used, and even less thought of, mainly because it wasn't taught in school for the past 400 years. So the generations today had no idea about. There was a secret clan, the Invisibiten. They stayed in contact with Dumbledore, even Voldemorte had no idea of them. Well they didn't choose to stay in contact with Dumbledore; he just accidentally stumbled upon them one day. You just cant learn to become Invisiten, the only way, is to be taught by one of the clan, and they don't trust strangers. But they grew to accept Sirius and took him seriously, it took Sirius a year and a half to learn how to control their invisible and ability to travel undetected. The other person watching them was red headed boy, seventeen years of age, he was amused watching the two together. He knew Sirius was there, because another bonus of possessing the power is you can allow certain people to see you. Ron was able to see Sirius.  
  
"So how long do you think it will take for them to see us?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I bet a few minutes." Ron predicted. Sirius smiled amusingly at him. He knew it would take more than a few minutes, because the two were just like James and Lily, wrapped up in each other, and wouldn't notice if any one else was there unless you made a really big noise. "So what do you think?"  
  
"Oh it could take hours, but I don't want to wait that long." He smiled and pushed Ron into the pool before Ron could see what was happening. It caught the two attentions, and that moment Hermione was struggling to get from Harry's arms.  
  
"Hi guys." Ron said swimming to the pool ladder and climbed out. "I was hot so I needed to cool off."  
  
"Yeah right." Harry said. He let go of the girl reluctantly, but he knew his godfather was around somewhere. "Come on out Sirius."  
  
"Harry no one is out here except for us." Hermione said climbing from the pool after Ron. She wrapped a towel around her, she was wearing a bikini, and it exposed her skin. Harry climbed from the pool and laughed at Hermione. "No one is out here." Then right behind her Sirius appeared and said.  
  
"Actually there is." Sirius said and she jumped back. And screamed. However, when she finally saw who said that she smiled very big and hugged him. "Its good to see you too Hermione."  
  
"So how long have you been here?" Harry asked Ron as he lifted the blue towel and dried off his head. "I mean watching."  
  
"Oh not very long." Ron smiled evilly. Harry smirked back and him and then gave him a threatening glare. "Just showed up actually." Sirius saw the look and walked over to the boys.  
  
"So where's this wedding going to be?" Sirius asked. Ron's face fell.  
  
"What wedding, I don't want to go to a wedding." He turned into a two year old. "Herrrrmmiiiione you never told me about a wedding."  
  
"Oh hush you baby, I didn't know about it until today either." She scolded Ron. "Its in Edinburgh." Sirius nodded. "Don't worry these two are coming with me."  
  
"I wasn't worried." Sirius said. "But you know I can see you three want the time alone." He paused and looked pointedly at Harry and then to Hermione, then back to Harry who was blushing a shade of magenta. "See ya three later." And he faded away.  
  
"That's a cool way to travel." Ron told the two. "But what about the wedding."  
  
"Its my cousins Sarah's and im in it, and I want you two to come with me." She said looking at Harry when she said the last part. Ron smiled. And wrapped Hermione up in a big hug, and then started talking in a fake sad tone.  
  
"OK Hermione I wont leave you, I want to be with you too." He said and pretended to bawl. She was laughing into his shoulder, and Harry looked jealous, but ended up laughing at the big clown. 


	3. Meeting the family

After Ron collected himself, he regains his composure, "So when do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow." She said. The sun was setting and the three walked into the house. "So what do you want to do?" She started to get goose bumps on her arms from the air conditioning. "Actually hold on to the thought, im going to get changed. Harry how about you show Ron where you to are staying." After getting into a pair of khaki pants and plain white tank top, she headed for the boys room. Outside the door she heard them talking, and laughing.  
  
"Shut up Ron." Harry said and hit his arm. "I don't need this from you."  
  
"Ok fine." Ron said smiling a big grin. Hermione walked in.  
  
"Don't need what?" She asked. Harry looked at Ron darkly but his gaze softened when he looked at Hermione.  
  
"Nothing." He smiled. "I need to get changed. No offense but your house is freezing."  
  
"Its because you are wet dufus." Ron said and leaned back on his bed. While they waited for Harry to change into different clothes, that weren't wet, they talked about their summers.  
  
"So Ron, how's things with your family?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her confused.  
  
"Fine." He stated slowing. He smiled evilly at her. "How long have you liked Harry?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked being taken off guard when he asked the question. "I don't like him." She lied to him and herself., but her body language gave it away, she said to quickly and her voice cracked. She started playing with her hair, and looked off out the window.  
  
"Liar." Ron observed, he has known Hermione for almost 7 years. He knew when she was lying.  
  
"I am not." She lied again.  
  
"You always start playing with your hair when you are lying Hermione." Ron said between laughs and Hermione punching him. He was fighting her off when Harry came out to watch the two.  
  
"Golly I leave for one minute and you two are fighting like cats and dogs." Harry said.  
  
"Help me Harry." Ron said. Harry watched for a while but went to his friend, to help him. He grabbed Hermione about the waist to take her off of Ron. He pulled her back away so she couldn't kick him. "And how do you mean by cats and dogs?"  
  
"They are animals that don't get along." Harry explained. "Like mice and cats."  
  
"Oh, so dogs want to eat cats." Ron asked. "Lets get one and bring it here, then crookshanks will.." before he could answer Hermione had jumped on him again to shut him up. Harry then again pulled her off.  
  
"Calm down you." Harry said quietly in her ear. He took in a breath. The smell of coconuts came to mind; it was burned into his mind as the essence of Hermione. She wanted to stay there all day, but felt uncomfortable with Ron there.  
  
"You know I think we should go see about dinner." She said breaking the moment of happiness Harry was experiencing. She walked down the stairs and Harry frowned. Ron mimicked his face and burst out laughing.  
  
"Ron shut up." Harry said and punched Ron in the arm. "You know someday you will like a someone too, lets hope, and the girl will know not to like her for her own good, but you will see what I am going through, because I will be there every step of the way, teasing you."  
  
"Harry what makes you thinks that I don't already have a girlfriend." Ron gave him a look that said do you believe me or not. Harry stared at Ron, to see if he could tell if he was lying or not. He stared into the eyes that were dancing with humor. He hardened his look that made Ron feel uncomfortable and then smile.  
  
"Ok I don't have a girlfriend." He said. "But like you said I might meet one."  
  
"Right right." Harry agreed. The walked down the hall and the stairs to find Hermione already seated in a chair.  
  
"Thank you for gracing us with your present boys." She said sweetly, but quite sarcastically. She gave them a smile that could disarm an army. Harry and Ron took seats across from her; she didn't once look away from Harry's eyes. They were so full of life, and passion the intensity he had on her when he looked at her, made her having to remember to breathe. She commanded herself to look away when her father took a seat, and when her mom came in with food.  
  
"Wow it smells delicious Mrs. Granger." Ron commented. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well thank you Ron." She said and dished some food for the boy. When everyone's plate was full, they ate silently. Jack Granger who didn't know anything about the boys started to pry to find information about them, because he had none from his only child.  
  
"So, how old are you boys?" Jack asked innocently.  
  
"We are both seventeen sir." Harry answered for both because Ron was still chewing the bit of food that was in his mouth, and he didn't want Ron to answer with food in his mouth because he had a habit to spite it on people.  
  
"Hermione you are sixteen right." Jack asked in reassurance.  
  
"Yes dad." Hermione answered. She knew what he was getting at. "But in September I am turning 17." She looked to her mother to change the direction of the conversation was going in. She nodded.  
  
"So what kind of sports are you boys into." Fiona asked, Ron had swallowed his food by that part and excitedly said.  
  
"Quidditch." He said, forgetting these are muggles and had no idea of what kind of sports they played in the magical world. He saw their confused faces. Harry began to explain.  
  
"It's a magical sport, played on broomstick." Harry informed the confused muggle parents. He also knew if Ron was going to explain the story, they would be even more confused after the explanation then before.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Fiona replied.  
  
"It is, the greatest, Harry and I are on the house team, and Harry here is the team captain." Ron said admiring his best friend and the title. "I play keeper, I keep the other players from scoring. Harry here is the seeker and he finds the snitch which is a small gold ball with wings and its extra hard for people to see, but Harry is exceptional at it."  
  
"What else do you boys do?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh there's books, and our studies." Harry said. "Classes take a lot out of a person."  
  
"Yeah and homework, cant for get that." Ron said disgusted. "I don't anyone besides Hermione here that actually likes doing it."  
  
"I don't like doing it Ron." Hermione protested. "I do it early to get it over with, and not have to worry later."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Ron said going back to his mash potatoes. Harry smiled he was used to his friends to bicker like that. Well Hermione being levelheaded and Ron being well a bit of a procrastinator. "So do you guys like the magical world?"  
  
"Oh it has its differences." Jack said. "That owl system scared me."  
  
"Funny." Ron started. "I could imagine you screaming your head off." Jack grew red because that is exactly what happened. Hermione laughed and Fiona exited the room to get desert.  
  
"I hope you boys saved room for plum cake." Fiona asked as she came in from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh you bet Mrs. Granger." Replied the boy with red hair. "I could always have room for that."  
  
"You could have room for anything Ron." Harry laughed and Ron smirked at him. He started to open his mouth to say something in reply to embarrass Harry but he stopped because her parents were there. If it had only been Hermione sure he would of loved to make them both squirm in their seats.  
  
"Thanks." He said instead when he received his piece. After dinner, they sat in the sitting room to discuss the plans of tomorrow. Jack started.  
  
"So Hermione, your mother and I have discussed it, and we have both think that you are capable of driving yourself there." Jack said. (LETS JUST PRETEND THEY CAN DRIVE) "So I want you to be careful with my baby." He said giving her the keys to his 4-runner. He was shaky but he held back from asking it back. Hermione was surprised but hugged him and ran upstairs to tell the boys.  
  
"Guess how we are getting to Edinburgh." Hermione said loudly. "We get to drive." She said not waiting for their guesses, because she knew they wouldn't know. She jumped up and down.  
  
"So when do we have to leave?" Ron asked yawning because he was complete, now full of good food.  
  
"Early." Hermione replied. "I want to get there before it gets to late."  
  
"It wont takes that long Herm." Harry said. He didn't want to get up early.  
  
"Well I am driving so." She smiled devilishly. "Now I would go to bed now." She said. Then hurried from the room for anymore of their protests.  
  
"Harry, you are one lucky man." Ron said laughing. He rolled over on his bed so his back was to Harry. "Night." He said and was soon found fast asleep. Harry changed into his pajamas, and tried to sleep but when he closed his eyes he saw the smiling face of Hermione. He shook his head and fell asleep. He woke up in the middle of the night, not being able to sleep, he was hot, so he through off his shirt. He couldn't get back to sleep. He was watching the ceiling. He fell asleep an hour later right at the sun was creeping over the window shade. The sunlight dancing across his face he rolled over to sleep some more. Ron had already gotten up and was in the bathroom. Hermione knocked softly on the door in case one of the boys was dressing. There was no answer to she continued in. Harry was peacefully sleeping, and she walked over to his bed watching the rise and fall of the sheets that was caused the rise and fall of his stomach. She was close now and could feel the breath of the slumbering boy brush over her skin. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He shifted a bit. She smiled and shook him more forcefully.  
  
"Harry come on its time to go." She whispered into his ear. He covered his ears. She started tickling him. "Come on sleepy head." His eyes opened but closed slightly because the sleep that existed still in his eyes. Hermione still had her hands resting on his waist. "Are you awake now?" She asked bending closer to his face. He felt her breath on his face.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to be." He said. He glared in her direction.  
  
"Come on its time to go." She said and pulled the sheets off him and it revealed his nice muscle stomach. She looked at him in awe. He nodded and didn't notice her shocked reaction.  
  
"What time it is?" He asked staring around and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Its 7." She said. He nodded and looked at her. "Ok then, lets go." He rummaged for a shirt, he didn't need to pack because it was already done and out in the car.  
  
"But what about breakfast." He asked.  
  
"We are having donuts in the car, now come on.' She said while pulling him from his bed. He got up let go of Hermione and grabbed his shoes and socks. Ron was waiting downstairs.  
  
"Look who is gracing us with their presence." Ron said in an arrogant voice attempting to sound like Hermione. Harry laughed and Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Lets go." She ordered. They walked out the door. She kissed her mother and father good bye and wished them a good trip, they did the same. Harry climbed into the back and fell back asleep. The other two climbed in the front and started on the quest to Edinburgh. She only stopped once the whole trip and that was to get gas. She didn't really like driving but it was the quickest and the most parentless way to get to the wedding. As she was pulling back on to the road, she was cut off and honked at which paranoid her even more. Harry was waken from the jerk, and could hear the paranoia in Hemrione's breath. He put his hand on her shoulder and started to massage it, with his touch, she slowly became comfortable, and he stopped. A few hours later they arrived at the hotel, it was quite a large one. Hermione walked in quickly to find Sarah. "Wait here." Inside the sliding doors was a big open lobby, you could see off down a hall was a pool, and weight room; there was a massive dinning area down another hall, it being the Hotel's restaurant. She strolled to the front desk.  
  
"How may I help you?" He asked.  
  
"I am here with the wedding party, and I am looking for the bride Sarah Pots." She said hoping the name would help the man.  
  
"Oh yes, she rented out the whole hotel." He said and dialed a number, and told that a guest had arrived.  
  
"HERMIONE!" A girl screamed from the elevator.  
  
"SARAH!" She yelled in surprise and ran to get a hug. "How are you?"  
  
"Great, just great." She said and Hermione took her hand and looked at the band.  
  
"Wow its pretty." Hermione admired the stone.  
  
"Where are you friends, I don't see any one but a fine young man over that away." Hermione turned in the direction and Harry saw here and started over towards. "To bad im engaged. IM kidding Hermione."  
  
"Hermione should we bring in the bags?" Harry asked. Sarah stood there in shock. "Ron is tired still, and wants to lie down and sleep."  
  
"Harry, don't be rude, this is my cousin Sarah." She introduced him to Sarah. He smiled and shook the brides hand.  
  
"Congratulations, and sorry, just my friend can get very I don't know disturbed?" Harry asked looking at Hermione. She smiled back at him.  
  
"Oh I see, I know a girl just like that." Sarah smiled sweetly and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah same here." Harry said catching on and looked at Hermione as well. She ignored the comment.  
  
"So where are we staying?" She inquired and was handed a key.  
  
"I seriously thought you had like girl friends coming with you." She said. "But it's a double bed room, and the boys can share a bed. Or maybe you and one of the boys." Giving them a wink and made the teens both blush or look away. They walked out to the car and got the luggage well, Harry and Ron carried the luggage and Hermione led the way. Their room was on the third floor and half way down the hall. They reached the door and Hermione took forever to open the door just to make the boys mad.  
  
"Hermione hurry, I have to pee." Ron complained and jumped up and down on one leg.  
  
"I didn't need to know that Ron." She said and opened the door they didn't set the bags down but just threw them on the floor, Ron ran to the bathroom. While he was finishing, his business there was a knock on the door. Carrie, Sarah's little sister was knocking. In addition, another family embrace happened. Hermione hugged her close cousin; it had been ages since she had seen her external family. She loved them so especially Sarah and Carrie. Carrie was her age and has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and taller then Hermione. Her sister was a split image but had brown hair, and sometimes they acted as twins. Carrie now was in her cousin rooms, told that Hermione brought boys, one obviously very close to her. 


End file.
